


Can you hear the roaring silence

by zoevarin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin





	Can you hear the roaring silence

Raleigh lies on his back, waiting for the painkiller to kick in. He feels like he's drifting, body in a peaceful lull and utterly light-headed. The fight they just had was awful, but Gipsy acted like a brave girl as she always is. Ugh, the kaiju had a heinous head, like, really heinous.

He stares blearily at the door when it opens. There walks in a man with a ridiculous haircut and the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Oh, he's wearing that crimson bowtie again, the one Raleigh secretly loves most. He smiles instantly when Tendo approaches, remembering that time the technician gets visibly red when he ruffles that meticulous hair in the canteen. Is he having too much bagels lately? He moves so slow. Wait, he gave me a kiss and fleed before we departed yesterday!!! Don't dream of getting away with this. He looks so sad, why does he look so sad?

Raleigh starts to talk when Tendo places a hand on him, but he can't. Everything starts to flood in at once.

These are not his memory, the kiss and the friendly jest and everything. They are Yancy's. Tendo leans down to say something, but he can't hear any. The pain starts to flood in. He closes his eyes.

This is the first day after their battle with Knifehead. The first day of his life without Yancy.


End file.
